Digimon The Ultimate Showdown
by ultimatedbzmaniac
Summary: This takes place four months after the final episode of digimon adventure season two, known as a million points of light and a month after the movie Diaboromon's revenge. This is a rewrite of the old version of this story I put up before.
1. Tai's misery and the plan to resolve it

I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form, this story is for entertainment only. Hey, if you were reading this story before, you know that it has been restarted. I'm rewriting this story, fixing my mistakes and making it a bit longer. So here you go, here is the new version of my story.

This takes place four months after the final episode of digimon adventure season two, known as a million points of light and a month after the movie Diaboromon's revenge. But there's a difference the twenty five years later thing never happened because it shouldn't have happened anyway. Now please read, review and enjoy.

It has been a month since Armageddemon was destroyed and everyone has finally gone back to there normal routines, its almost like they were all in a storybook and they have all finally achieved there happily ever after, well you could say that but that is very untrue for two of our hero's. But right now we will only focus on one namely Tai Kamiya, you see Tai is in love with Sora his best friend for over twelve years but she is dating his other best friend Matt Ishada.

The thing that hurts the most is Tai knows for a fact that Sora has feelings for Matt, because she told him herself. So he didn't stop her, hell he fucking helped her, but that doesent mean it dident tear out his heart because it did, and violently at that, but he just couldn't tell Sora how he felt. Even after all these years of being friends with Sora, he never once ever had the courage to tell her that he loves her. So that fact always led him to the question how was he the holder of the crest of courage if he dident have any courage?

It truly baffles the mind that he was chosen to hold the crest of courage at one time. And ever since that Christmas Tai has been dead on the inside, he barely eats, he doesn't sleep because of his nightmares, or to be more precise he doesn't get good sleep because of the nightmares. And he just stays in his room all day, but no matter what he would always put on a fake smile and his long dead cocky no care in the world attitude for his friends so they wouldn't see how broken he had become. And for a while it worked on some but eventually only seven individuals still bought his act.

And even they knew something was wrong, they just dident know what, and those individuals are Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Mimi, Matt and Sora herself. But everyone else knew exactly what was going on with him and they all had different opinions on the matter. But they all agreed that if it kept going on it would eventually kill him, and if it didn't he would live the rest of his life in misery and he doesn't deserve that. So they decided to fix it themselves, so their are meeting at the Kamiya's apartment to decide what to do about this, and the day for them to do so has finally arrived.

Tai was quickly awoken by the sound of his alarm clock ringing, he sat up in his bed, looked over at it and it read "8:00 AM"

He grumbled something about it being to early and seriously thought about destroying his alarm clock.  
>He quickly got dressed and headed out for a walk, without any form of goodbye or anything, when Kari heard the door shut she slowly peeked her head out of her bedroom to make sure that her brother was gone, which he was so she quickly ran to the phone and started dialing numbers.<p>

It only took Kari about 15 minuets to call up everyone, so now the only thing left for her to do was get showered and dressed, so she quickly went to her room, picked out some clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She was rushing so in the process of getting her clothes she woke Gatomon up. Gatomon slowly opened her eyes and the sight that welcomed her was Kari making her way to the bathroom, she entered the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

She started the water and when it was just right she stripped and got in, meanwhile Tai was taking a walk through town bumping into people every now and then because he wasn't watching where he was going. He didn't really have a destination but he just wanted some fresh air, because every time he thought of Sora and Matt it stole the breath of life from him. And that's the problem he couldn't stop thinking about them, especially Sora.

Eventually he found himself at the park, once he noticed where he was he quickly scanned the area for anyone and to his suprise no one was there, it was just him. So he sat down on the bench and let his eyes wander until they reached Sora's favorite swing, he then put his face in his hands and began to cry.

It took Kari about thirty four minutes to shower and get dressed, she exited the bathroom, sat down on the couch and waited for the others to arrive. Kari only had to wait for about ten minuets before everyone arrived, everyone gave each other a short greeting and looked for a place to sit. They were all soon seated Kari, TK, Patamon and Gatomon were on the couch. Ken and Wormmon were sitting in a dining chair. Davis, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gomamon and Tentomon were all sitting on the floor. While Izzy was in a recliner with his laptop on the coffee table in the middle of the room turned off.

Now that everyone was here the problem had to be discussed, no one spoke which left them all in an akward silence, Ken was the one to break that silence, albeit with an obvious question. "So what are we going to do about Tai?"

Yolei stood up and gave a fist pump, "Well its obvious we have to get him and Sora together!"

Izzy, Cody, Davis and Veemon just shook their heads, Izzy was the one of them to speak though, "That's the basic idea but I think Ken meant what was our plan for getting them together. Because if we don't do it right, it has a ninety five percent chance of backfire"

Yolei sat down with a disappointed look upon her face. Cody was the next one to speak "Izzy's right, besides we cant just get them together. What do you think would happen if Matt interrupted our plan? It would be catastrophic, I mean who knows what Tai and Matt would do to each other?"

Davis stood up with an extremely angry look on his face, "Damn that guy! He is the biggest jerk I have ever met, I mean how could anyone do that to Tai? Especially if he was your best friend!"

Yolei pulled Davis back down to the ground, "Hey ya jerk, remember that his brother is right there you nitwit."

TK just waved it off and spoke, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Davis this one time, because I have no clue why Matt is doing this. And I know its a very messed up thing to do."

Davis nodded his head, "See he agrees so shut up Yolei."

Before Yolei could respond Joe interrupted, "Hey guys we know that Tai loves Sora but before we get ahead of ourselves and plan on getting them together, shouldn't we find out if Sora loves him back?"

At that question everyone burst into laughter, Joe just waited a few seconds then responded to the laughter with a question, "What exactly is so funny?"

Kari fought with her giggles so she could speak "Joe haha it's obvious that haha she haha loves him!"

Joe just scratched his head in confusion at Kari's answer. Everyone eventually calmed down and since they were all finally calm Ken spoke, "We need to find a way to show those two that they are in love with each other, so they can get together."

Everyone just nodded at the obvious statement, finally TK spoke, "But what are we going to do about my brother?"

There was another moment of silence before Izzy spoke, "There's no guarantee of how he will react, I hate doing things without a plan but we're just going to have to wait and see what his reaction is before we can do anything."

Everyone nodded their heads again, Izzy spoke again, "There is still the problem of how were going to get them to realize it in the first place, both of them are completely oblivious to the other's feelings about each other."

Everybody just nodded their heads once again, Kari was the next to speak, "Wait maybe there's something that we can use in Tai's journal."

There was just silence for a minute, partially because of shock and partially because that sounded too simple and easy. Joe eventually broke the silence when he got up and started shaking his head no, seeming very panicked, "No no no no, that is a very very bad idea and its an invasion of privacy!"

Kari then stood up and stepped closer to Joe, "Well what else can we do?"

Before Joe could respond Izzy, Ken, and TK all gave their opinions in unison, "Lets do it."

Joe looked towards Ken then TK and finally Izzy, "Guys he's our friend we can't do that to him."

Izzy just shook his head, "I know and I hate betraying his trust Joe, but if we want him to be truly happy then we have to do this."

Joe couldn't even form words now, he was just blabbering nonsense like, "I..uh we.. I mean-we-no-we ugh! fine, alright, we'll do it!"

Yolei was the next to speak "This sounds like it could be fun."

Davis spoke next, "If it will help Tai then lets do it."

Everyone just nodded their heads, Kari, Davis and TK all entered Tai's room and began searching for his journal. Some of the things they found in his room disturbed both TK and Kari but not Davis. One disturbing thing in particular was a moving slice of pizza, but they just left all of his things alone and started searching his closet. They eventually found what they were looking for and went back into the living room, Kari put the journal down on the coffee table and opened it to the first page. Davis then pulled the journal over to him and began flipping through pages until he got to the last entry he then began to read it out loud.

"What do i do? i cant even take joy in anything anymore, my life is truly ruined. Why, why did you do this to me Sora? I forgive her, hell it isn't her fault, not really. But the real question is why did you do this to me Matt!"

Davis stopped reading as he came across many many verbal lashings at Matt and Tai himself, until he found the last paragraph which was important to read aloud,"How was i ever the bearer of the crest of courage? Its a good thing that it was past on to Davis, because I wasn't fit to bear it and I never will be. Sora I'll love you always even though my heart isn't in one piece anymore."

After Davis was finished everyone felt sick to their stomach's, they just couldn't believe how much despair Tai, their friend was in.

They all suddenly felt bad about reading his journal, Kari feeling bad about it herself quickly went back to Tai's room and put it up. Everyone just sat in silence for a little while, until finally Kari spoke breaking the semi-awkward silence, "That didn't give us much, but something tells me that Sora's dairy will tell us what we need to know. So all we have to do is get our hands on it."

Joe quickly objected to the idea just as he did with Tai's, "No no no, I know that Sora has become a more calm and gentle person in the last four years but she can still be very scary when she wants to be! We can not, I repeat can not invade her privacy, because if we do she will kill us, literally kill us!"

No one commented on Joe's statement because they had to do this and he knew it, so after a minuet or so of more disapproval from Joe he sat down and begrudgingly agreed to the idea. Kari just smiled and spoke, "Good besides the only people who could get close to her dairy would be Mimi, Yolei or myself, and we can't rely on Mimi. since she doesn't know about Tai's feelings, so we will have to do it ourselves."

everyone nodded and more silence ensued, Izzy broke the silence himself this time, "Ok then I'll do some research, I will get back to you guys after I'm done, we have to make sure when and where to do this. So all we'll have left to do, is come up with the plan, so see you guys later."

And with that Izzy stood up, grabbed his laptop and left the apartment with Tentomon following shortly behind him. Yolei then stood up along with Ken, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Cody, she then spoke for them, "Well guys we will see you later, we have to go help my parents at the shop so bye."

And with that those six left leaving Kari, TK, Davis, Joe, Gomamon, Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon at the apartment. Davis then looked at his watch and noticed it was about ten am so he had to go, "Hey I'll see you later Kari, I need to get to my soccer game, come on Veemon."

Davis and Veemon let themselves out of the apartment and headed down stairs, out the front door and to the soccer field.

Joe was the next leave blabbering about being late for some exam taking Gomamon with him, TK and Patamon were the last to leave, they only left because they had to go out and get some breakfast with his mother. This left Kari and Gatomon by themselves in there empty apartment. Kari turned to Gatomon and posed a question, "Hey Gatomon what is up with you and all the rest of the Digimon? None of you spoke, not even Veemon."

Gatomon giggled before answering, "Well we aren't really use to human relationships just yet."

Kari scratched her head in confusion, "But Gatomon you and the others that were with us in the beginning have been here for four years, surely you understand them by now, right?"

Gatomon just gave her a sheepish smile and shook her head, "I guess not then."

Kari turned to walk away but turned back around to face Gatomon once again, "You and the others do understand why we are doing this right?"

"Of course we understand love, everybody does but what we don't understand is if two people love each other how could something like this happen?"

Kari just shook her head, "We humans don't even understand that Gatomon."

Gatomon just nodded her head in understanding and jumped off the couch, "So Kari what do we do now?"

Kari just shrugged at Gatomon's question, Gatomon let out a sigh and then began to stretch. "Well I'm gonna go take a nap, so see you in a little bit ok?"

Kari just nodded her head so Gatomon went to Kari's room and snuggled up into her bed for a nap. Kari felt a little uneasy, like something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it so she just shrugged it off, she then walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels on the TV, but she was interrupted by the sound and sight of the door handle turning.

After about twenty minuets Tai finally stopped crying and sobbing, but you could easily tell he had been crying because he's got little red circles under his eyes because of how raw they are from all the tears. Tai slowly got off the bench and started to walk aimlessly once again, Tai felt a little uneasy like someone was watching him but after everything that's been going on he just shrugged it off and kept walking. Tai walked for anywhere in between fourty minutes and an hour, until he finally decided that he should get back home, so he looked around to see where he was, and when he knew where he was he headed in the direction of his apartment.

Tai still had the feeling of being watched, he would turn around every now and then but no one would be behind him so he eventually stopped checking. After a short walk Tai was at the stairway to his apartment, he slowly made his way up the stairs until he got to his door, he slowly turned the handle and opened the door and closed it behind him.

When he was greeted by Kari he forced a smile onto his face before he responded "Hey Tai."

"Hey yourself."

"So why were you gone so long Tai?"

Tai scratched the back of his head as he answered, "You know just getting some fresh air, taking in the scenery."

Kari nodded at Tai's answer so he made his way to his room, when he closed his bedroom door he flopped down onto his bed and drifted to sleep where like usual, nightmares awaited him.


	2. Sora's misery

I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form, this story is for entertainment only. Now please read, review and enjoy.

Now lets focus on our second hero, who is as depressed as Tai himself, her name is Sora Takenouchi and she is in love with her best friend that she has know since she was two years old, his name is Tai Kamiya. But the problem is she is dating Matt Ishada, the thing is she didn't even want to start dating him. She had roped herself into it on Christmas, Tai the exact same person who she wanted to be with more than anything, approached her and asked her exactly what she has wanted to hear from him for a long time, he asked for a date with her or at least that's what it sounded like it.

But what went wrong was she became extremly nervous and at his question of going to the concert together, like an idiot she came up with an excuse because when she's nervous she kind of blurts out the wrong thing at the wrong time. But she just had to say the stupidest thing ever, she said and I quote "No thanks I'm gonna wait and see if Matt is free after his concert."

How could she be so stupid? But she keeps telling herself it was probably for the best because Tai didn't seem very affected by the accidental rejection, because for all she knew it might not have been a date. In fact he told her to go ahead and go ask Matt that minute, he helped her get with Matt, oh how that hurt her. She just gave up hope on him feeling the same, but the problem is she still couldn't be happy with Matt. Hell their barely together at all, he's always blowing her off for his band.

She knew he didn't want to, but she didn't care. They were friends, so she had to wait a bit but sooner or later she would be fed up with it and break up with him. which she has been wanting to do since they started dating, she doesn't want to date Matt, whether she she could be with Tai or not she didn't feel anything more than friendship between her and Matt. But because of that friendship, she's trying to go for a legitamate reason to break it off.

So it wouldn't damage there relationship as friends, She liked Matt, she thought he was cool but she just doesn't feel anything special for him never have and she never will.

Sora was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock ringing, she sat up and smacked the alarm clock of the table, she then stood up from her bed and proceeded to get dressed. She didn't even check her alarm clock before she stepped on it and went into her living room then to the kitchen, she made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it.

When she was done with the cereal she threw her bowel into the sink and left her apartment which was only a few doors from Tai's apartment. She looked over at the elevator and saw Tai in it before it left, but he didn't see her so he didn't acknoledge her. "Tai? what is he doing up so early on a sunday?"

She decided to see if she could catch him, so she quickly ran down stairs, when she got to the lobby he was outside walking away.

She didn't really like being reminded of how Tai doesn't love her back, but she couldent help herself, she has always been her happiest when she was with him, but that fact was starting to waver ever since a month ago. She briskly walked towards the lobby exit, when she got outside she looked around for Tai and mentally cursed the elevator for being so cloe to the lobby exit.

She spotted him walking through the downtown area which led to the park, she decided to not let him know of her presence. She wanted to know what he was up to, and she made a damn sure job that she stayed away from him a large distance. Yes it was harder to keep track of him but this way he would never know she was following him. After following him for a little bit he stopped in the park and sat down on the bench, she was hiding up in a tree close enough to see and hear him but not close enough for him to spot her too easily. She waited for a few seconds to see who he was meeting or what he was doing but instead he broke into tears on the bench.

Ok now she was worried, why was Tai crying? She never knew Tai as a person to cry unless it's something of extreme pain or misery, so she knew something was very wrong. She knew that if she went down there and confronted him about it he would deny and say something was in his eye, Tai was always there for his freinds through thick and thin, he comforted his freinds no matter what. But when it came to him needing comfort or reasurance or a shoulder to cry on, he would always deny it. He never wanted anyone to think he was weak, he wanted to be their fearless leader but what Sora never understood is why he had to do that, she would have gladly comforted him, everybody needs a shoulder to cry on.

And Tai was always the shoulder for the crier never the actual crier himself, Sora never figured out why he thought that would make anyone think less of him. Like for example when they were both five she kicked her soccerball over a gate that had a beware dog sign on it. But that didn't stop Sora or Tai so they both climbed over the fence and looked for the ball, Tai found it in the dogs house, and it was a big dog house so that worried the both of them. But they were too young and stubborn to understand the danger, so Sora went to get the ball but Tai pushed her out of the way, onto the ground.

She was about to yell at Tai for pushing her, but when she looked over at him a dog was sinking his teeth into Tai's arm. Tai hadn't managed to throw the ball over the gate yet, because he was in excruciating pain, he screamed as the dog sunk his teeth a little deeper into his arm, Tai's instincts finally kicked in and he violently kicked the dog off him. Tai and Sora both scrambled back over the gate, Tai picked up Sora's soccer ball with his non bitten left arm before he had climbed over the fence.

When they both got on the other side Sora began to cry hysterically. Blood was just gushing out of Tai's bite wound, but he managed to follow Sora and even keep up with her as she ran towards her mothers flower shop. When they went inside Sora began calling for her mother, "Mommy, Mommy help Tai's hurt!"

The rest of that day was all a blur but she remember most of it was spent at the hospital, the thing that really provoked her to have this theory was when her mom was taking a look at Tai's arm she said it was all her fault and Tai got hurt protecting her, all Tai did was smile and say, "Its ok Sora I'm just glad your ok, so please don't cry I hate it when you cry."

Its true Tai was crying that day but they were involuntary tears of pain and he kept acting like they weren't even there so in Sora's mind it didn't count. Sora was bewildered as Tai sat there and cried for god knows how long, but when he stood up and began leaving the park Sora had to scramble out of the tree so she wouldn't lose him. She followed him again for some time quickly ducking into alleyways or hiding behind things when Tai looked back, she was thankfully not caught and eventually he stopped looking back so it was safe.

Once he began climbing the stairs, she knew that she was just about done following him. Tai eventually got to his door and went inside, Sora then waited for a minute as if he was going to come back out, but eventually she turned around and got in the elevator. She rode it down into the lobby, when she exited the building she was struggling to remember what she was supposed to be doing before she started following Tai, "Oh crap I was supposed to be at the flower shop to start my first shift for the summer early this morning, damn it I'm late!"

Sora then broke into a sprint in the direction of her mother's flower shop, she arrived at about ten fourty am with a frowning mother waiting for her. "Why are you late Sora?"

Sora just rubbed the back of her head trying to think of an excuse, when she couldn't come up with any she sighed and spoke "Sorry mom I won't be late again."

Sora's mom just shook her head, and pointed to the counter "Get to work Sora."

Sora worked without complaint for four hours, but that of course could not go on forever with her now feeling hungry so she asked her mom for her lunch break, she agreed and Sora took off. Sora decided that she wanted to relax on her lunch break so she just grabbed a hot dog from the street vendor and made her way towards the park, once she got there it was about two fifty pm so she only had fifteen minutes to be away from the flower shop. She did her best to enjoy the break but she just couldn't, she couldn't stop wondering why Tai was crying earlier on this exact same bench in fact.

But she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Yolei's voice "Hey Sora."

Sora turned her head and was greeted by the sight of Yolei smiling at her. "Oh hi Yolei, whats up?"

Yolei sat down right beside Sora before she answered, "Nothing much but I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleep over?"

Sora almost froze, she did not want to re-live the last time she had a sleep over, she quickly snapped out of it and responded, "A sleep over? really? why?"

Sora's words came out ruder than she intended but it did not discourage Yolei, "I just thought it would be fun, so what do you say?"

Sora was hesitant at first but eventually she responded albeit her voice was a little shaky though, "It's not at Tai's is it?" Yolei almost burst out laughing, "No I'm talking about a girls only sleep over, say your apartment?"

Sora quickly calmed down, "Yeah sure sounds fun, what time should we make it?"

Yolei smiled knowing that phase one of the plan was complete, "How about tonight, lets say seven-ish?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok see you later Sora."

"Bye Yolei."

Yolei slowly faded from Sora's view as she walked away, "That was close, wait did she say tonight? Damn it!"

Sora gave a angry sigh as she stood up, she started making her way back to the flower shop when she remembered that the flower shop closes early today so the sleep over could happen. Sora was relieved at remembering this information, with that small weight lifted of her shoulders she quickly made it back to the shop just in time so she wouldn't be late from her lunch break. Sora worked until about four fifty pm, she was finally off work and she already cleared the sleep over with her mother so now all she had to do was invite the guests.

Which is what she had in mind, so she quickly made her way back to her apartment and started dialing numbers. First she called Mimi and she said she would be there at about eight. Sora then called Kari, Sora was quite relieved that Tai did not pick up the phone and that Kari did. Kari agreed to come and said she would be there at seven so now all Sora had to do was get the apartment and herself ready.


	3. An all girl sleepover, or so it seems

I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form, this story is for entertainment only. Now please read, review and enjoy.

Sora quickly made her way to her room where she set out a new pair of clothes for herself, she then took them to the bathroom and proceeded to get cleaned and clothed. Sora has grown over the past four years since she first visited the Digital world and has dropped a few things she used to make a habit of. For example, she always liked to wear hats but now she lets her hair out and keeps the hats on the rack. This is just one of the things that has changed, but one of the things she kept was that she didn't take as long as the other girls she knew in the bathroom.

In fact it only takes her thirty minuets at best to bathe, dress and fix her hair. For example, Kari takes thirty five to fourty five minutes, Yolei takes about fifty to fifty five minutes, and then there was Mimi. Mimi was the one who took the most time, she could take from anywhere in between an hour and a half to two and a half hours. Sora exited her bathroom all ready for the party, now all she had to do was get some food prepared and some movies to watch. She quickly made her way to her phone and called for take out from a Chinese place downtown, and they gave her a guarantee that they would have it made and delivered in ninety minuets or less.

That is usually a long period of time to wait, but they were quite busy and their time frame was perfect for Sora.  
>With that done she made her way out of her apartment to rent some movies. But she quickly came back to her apartment because she had forgotten her wallet, which is something else she didn't change about herself, she really wasn't a purse kind of girl. It only took her about hour to get there and back with some movies, so she had about thirty minuets for the food to arrive before her three guests showed up.<p>

Sora sat on her couch waiting impatiently for the food to arrive, it was already six fifty six but just then her doorbell rang and when she opened the door the delivery guy was waiting with her food. She took the food from him, paid him and set the food down in the kitchen. No less then four minuets later there was a knock at Sora's door, she made her way to the door, opened it and behind it was Kari and Yolei. Sora let them in and they situated themselves on her couch, she then joined them but before she could say or do anything else Yolei spoke up, "So when's Mimi getting here?"

"She said she would be here at eight, so anywhere from an hour to an hour and a half."

Yolei just nodded, Kari was the next to speak, "So what movies did you rent?"

Just when Sora was about to answer, she paused for a second and then answered Kari with a question, "How did you know that I rented movies?"

Kari motioned to the kitchen counter where the bag with big bold letters read, "Tnsyuka's movie rental company"

"I saw the bag."

"Oh ok."

Sora then went and grabbed the bag and walked back over to the two. Then, one by one, she started pulling out the three movies she rented.

"Well I've got 3, the Mummy returns, Rush hour 2 and Shrek."

Kari just nodded her head and Sora put the movies down by the TV. Sora then stood up and walked over to the kitchen, got three boxes of the Chinese food and brought them to the couch and sat down, "So anyone hungry?"

Kari and Yolei both nodded and Sora gave them their boxes. She then walked over to her TV and put in Shrek, she quickly retreated back to her couch and began to eat her own box of food as the movie started.

Just as the end credits on Shrek began to roll there was a knock at the door, Sora quickly got up, opened it and there was Mimi. And she was only twenty to thirty minuets late, but this didn't bother Sora of course. Mimi smiled and spoke, "Hi Sora."

"Hey Mimi."

Sora let Mimi in and told her that Kari and Yolei were already here, she then asked if she was hungry which she replied with no. Mimi took her usual spot on Sora's four seat couch, Sora then made her way over to her TV and put in rush hour 2.

She then took a seat and began watching the movie, by the time the movie was over it was already ten thirty. So Kari was awake about fifteen minuets passed her bedtime, at least that's what her bed time usually was, so she figured since Kari's mother would probably kill her for letting Kari stay up too late she would send her to bed in about thirty minuets as well as Yolei. Before Sora could even get up Yolei spoke up, "Hey how about we play truth or dare?"

At the sound of her favorite game Mimi instantly popped off of the couch and agreed, Kari also agreed, which left Sora, she couldn't help but think, "This is not good, the last time I played this game thing's didn't go very well...oh well, I guess I could give it one more try."

Sora agreed and sat down with the other girls as Yolei was deciding who she would ask first. It only took a minute for Yolei to decide her victim, "Mimi truth or dare?"

Mimi seemed to think it over for a minute before she answered, "Truth."

"Ok is it true that your first kiss was with Joe? And that it was during your first time at the digital world?"

Mimi started to blush before she answered, "Well...I..I mean...yes. But how did you know?"

Yolei gestured towards Kari, Kari then spoke up, "I kind of saw you guys."

"You saw us?"

Kari just shook her head yes while Yolei started to laugh. Sora just looked shocked, "Mimi you and joe?"

"No I mean..well..ugh!"

Mimi took a deep breath and continued, "We tried dating but it just didn't work out, wait a minuet how would you two know that was my first kiss?"

Yolei calmed down before she answered, "I guessed."

Mimi and Sora almost fell over at the ridiculousness of the answer, while Yolei began laughing once again. "Ok that's enough its my turn."

Mimi thought over the two potential victims and decided on the harder one, "Ok Sora truth or dare?"

Sora had to think this one over carefully, she knew Mimi was one of the best when it came to this game, "Ok truth."

Mimi then grew a mischievous grin upon her face, "Well then isn't it true that you haven't even had your first kiss yet?"

At that question Sora went extremely red in the face, she wanted to hide but it would be hard with her her face looking like a tomato, "Mimi you are the cruelest girl I have ever met. Well...y..ye...yes, I haven't had my first kiss yet."

Yolei and Mimi both started to laugh hysterically, while Kari held in her laughter the best she could. Sora, enraged by their laughter, quickly demanded them to stop, "Shut up shut up shut up!"

Just as Sora demanded all three girls stopped laughing, if it wasn't for the tone Sora had used, the three girls would be shaking in fear. Sora grew a vicious grin upon her face and spoke, "Ok then its my turn, Kari truth or dare?"

Kari swallowed hard, it took about fifty seconds for her to answer but she knew she had better play it safe, "Truth."

"Alright is it true that you and TK faked sick a week ago, so that you two could sneek out and go to the movies together?"

Now it was Kari's turn to go red in the face, "Well...I..uh we...yeah we did."

Sora's vicious grin turned into one of victory, while Mimi gave an ahh sound and Yolei was laughing again. Kari was curious so she asked Sora a question, "How did you even know about that?"

"Matt told me, he knew his brother was faking that day, so he followed him and he saw you two go into the movie theater."

Kari just stayed silent, while she fiddled with her thumbs, with her cheeks as red as a stop light. Kari waited a minuet for her cheeks to stop glowing red and then spoke, "Ok Yolei truth or dare?"

Yolei answered the fastest out of the four so far, "Dare!"

Kari had to think it over for a minute, but in that time she came up with a dare that would get Yolei to wish she picked truth, "Ok then Yolei I dare you to dye your hair brown, style it like Davis's, wear his clothes and speak like him for a whole entire week!"

Yolei popped up looking angry, scared and bewildered all at the same time, "WHAT?"

"Hey you chose dare."

"No no no no, there is no way I'm doing that dare! Give me truth, take the dare back, I refuse to do it!"

Mimi, Sora and Kari grew mischievous grins on their faces, then Mimi spoke up, "Ok you don't have to do the dare but you cant just have truth either. Since you wont do the dare, then you'll have to take one of the usual punishments."

Yolei just stood there for a second puzzled until she asked what was on her mind, "What are the usual punishments?"

Mimi spoke once again, "Well you see, me and Sora came up with the idea, if someone doesn't do a dare then they must do one of several nasty, or embarrassing things. That way if someone refused to do a dare given to them, they'd have to do something even worse."

Yolei gulped, "You have two punishments to choose from, you can be locked inside a closet..."

After a second of silence, Yolei couldn't stand the suspense, "Yeah is that it?"

"No you have to be locked in a closet, full of Tai's and Davis's dirty gym socks!"

Yolei was utterly horrified, "WHAT? No that's disgusting!"

"Ok then you could take the second punishment, but that ones kind of chilly."

Yolei was curious, "What is it?"

Mimi walked over to Yolei and whispered something in her ear. Yolei began to shake in her boots, "No no no forget this stuff I'll just take the dare forget this!"

Kari spoke next "Good the dare starts in three days."

Yolei then sat down relieved to say the least, "Ok then its my turn again, hmmm ok Sora truth or dare?"

"I think I'll take dare this time."

"Then I dare you to..."

Before Yolei could finish Sora looked up at the clock on her living room wall which read, "11:11"

"Sorry Kari, Sorry Yolei but its time for all of us to call it a night."

Yolei then whined, "But we didn't get to finish the game."

"Sorry Yolei but we all need to get to bed, now come on lets get you guys settled."

a couple of angry groans came from Yolei but none the less she followed Sora. Sora showed Kari to her mothers room, since Sora's mother said she was going to a flower convention earlier that day. So Kari could sleep in her bed, then Sora told Mimi that she could sleep in her bed, then she got some pillows, a blanket and told Yolei to sleep on the couch. And then finally she began making a pallet on the living room floor so she could go to sleep. An hour later everyone was asleep...or so it seemed, it was twelve minuets past midnight but two of the girls were up and those girls were Kari and Yolei.

Kari and Yolei were both at Sora's room getting ready to open the door, Kari then spoke, "Ok be as silent as possible and find her diary."

"Got it."

The two girls then entered Sora's room where Mimi was fast asleep on Sora's bed. The two searched her dresser drawers, under her bed and then finally her closet. It took a good fifteen minuets but they found it in her closet, so they then creeped out of her room and went to her mothers room to read it.


	4. The Diary and The next Stage Of The Plan

I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form, this story is for entertainment only. Now please read, review and enjoy.

Kari and Yolei slowly opened Sora's mother's door to her room hoping to stay silent, once they got it open they quickly slipped in and slowly closed it. Everything was fine, no noise, so there should be no interruptions in the forseeable future. So Kari and Yolei took the Diary over to Mrs Takenouchi's desk, turned her lamp on and opened the Diary. The first page was dated the first day after they defeated Apocalymon, that wasn't what they were looking for so they skipped it, they found page after page after page that mentioned at least one thing about Tai but nothing that could help them to see each others true feelings.

That is until they found the page that was dated on the same day that everything went to hell, the Christmas party where Sora with the help of Tai, ruined Tai's life. The page wasn't in very good condition, it was stained with some kind of liquid, there was no way to know for sure but Kari thought they looked like they were caused by water or maybe tear drops. Kari began slowly reading Sora's diary but her voice was barely above a whisper so if anyone else was in the room no one could here but Yolei. "Thats it, Tai has finally done it. He's finally crossed the line, does he think he's too good for me? How dare he say I should go and give Matt some cookies."

Kari took a small breath and continued, "Those cookies were for you bozo and you wanted me to give them to Matt? I guess that finally answers my question if he feels the same or not. Who am I kidding? I was the one who caused this whole mess, how was I once the crest bearer of love if I cant even tell the boy I have loved for almost my whole life how I feel? I guess it doesn't matter anymore, he didn't even seem that affected by it, so he obviously doesn't feel the same way."

Kari now felt the same icky sensation she felt when she read Tai's diary, she could tell that Yolei felt it too but they had to keep going just in case. They read on and on and on until they found the latest entry. "Today was the craziest day ever, ok maybe crazy isn't the right word, depressing would fit a lot better. You see I followed Tai to the park early today and after being there for less than a minuet he began crying! Do you know how wrong that sight is? Tai crying, that's just impossible! Its extremely rare for Tai to cry, in fact its so rare That I've only seen him do it about six or seven time's in his whole entire life."

Kari took a deep breath before she continued, "One of the times I saw Tai cry was when we were four and he saved me from a big dog, I don't remember the breed, and in my place, Tai had the dog sink it's teeth deep into his arm! The doctor said he was lucky for Surviving, but he saved me its more like I was the lucky one. That dog would have killed me! He was crying then but he was four so you couldn't blame him. Tai cried in the park for what seemed like forever, that worries me. Tai is never one to cry at anything small. So something big must have gone down, I would go ask his mother whats wrong with him but in less than twenty minuets my guests for my sleepover that Yolei proposed will be here."

Kari look over at Yolei, as if she was going to ask her something, but she just turned back to the diary and continued to read, "And then the food I ordered could get here any minute so I'll ask her tomorrow, I hope everything's ok with Tai. Even after all the heartbreak I have endured because he doesn't feel the same way cant change in any way how much I love him, I guess it will just have to be my secret and a secret I will go to the grave with."

Kari slowly closed Sora's diary and looked at Yolei, they were both very concerned, was Tai still feeling the full effect of his heart break? Before either of them could move they heard the sound of a doorknob being turned, Kari quickly hid Sora's diary and as soon as the book was out of sight Sora entered the room. "And exactly what are you two doing up so late?"

Kari and Yolei just smiled and gave nervous chuckles. "Get to bed you two."

The two young girls nodded their heads and Sora left the room with Yolei not far behind, Sora layed back down and so did Yolei. Kari waited about twenty minutes and then snuck out of the room and snuck back into Sora's room. She quickly put the diary back where it belonged and snuck back out and back into Sora's mother's room. She lied back down and started to wonder, "Now how am i going to get Tai to see Sora's diary? Taking it is not an option but what else can I do? Maybe I should just give Tai's journal to Sora. Yeah that's it, that's what I'll do. It's so simple, I wonder why I didn't think of it before."

Less than five minuets later she fell asleep.

It was about ten am when everyone was awake...ok everyone except Mimi. Kari, Yolei and Sora were eating a bowl of cereal each while watching the only movie they didn't get to watch last nigh, the Mummy returns. When the movie was over and the cereal eaten, it was about eleven thirty and Mimi was still asleep. Yolei spoke up just as the credits for the movie ended, "Ok can we please wake Mimi up and continue our game of truth or dare?"

"That's not a very..."

Sora stopped mid-sentence, she thought it over for a minute and gave a mischievous grin. She then motioned towards her bedroom door as she spoke, "If you want to wake Mimi up at this time then be my guest."

Before Yolei could respond Kari spoke up, "Yolei if you value your life, then you wont wake her up."

Yolei gave Kari a cocky grin and responded, "Please Kari, I have faced down giant digimon. I don't think anything Mimi can do will scare or hurt me."

Kari shrugged and spoke, "Ok its your funeral."

Yolei just waved Kari off, walked to Sora's bedroom door and opened it. Yolei didn't enter the room but stayed out in the hallway and spoke, "Wakey wakey Mimi!"

The next thing Yolei knew she had a face full of pillow, "Hey don't throw a pillow at me! Now come on wake up!"

Yolei then entered the room. Sora then spoke, "She's doomed."

Kari just nodded her head in agreement with Sora, but Sora's room was silent...for five seconds. The next things that were heard out of the room were lots of growls and screams. Five minuets later Yolei walked out of Sora's room with what appeared to be claw marks on her face, they weren't bleeding but they were there. Kari then spoke, "I told you not to wake her up, but you didn't listen."

Yolei scowled before she spoke, "You two suck."

She then sat down upon Sora's couch and began to give an extremely fake pout. About an hour and a half later Mimi walked out of Sora's room unscathed, yawning and stretching. Of course most of the scratches on Yolei's face were superficial so almost all of them were gone by now. As Mimi walked past Yolei and sat down on the couch Yolei spoke, "Hell cat."

"Huh? Oh this morning, sorry about that, I'm not a morning person."

"Thats an understatement."

Yolei was flipping through the channels on Sora's TV looking for something, anything to watch, while Sora herself was looking out of her living room window day dreaming about something that only she knows. While Kari was just sitting on the floor wondering what to do about Sora and Tai in case the plan she thought up fails, there was always the chance Tai would catch her. Did she really want the consequences of showing Sora Tai's diary? If it meant it would get them together, then yes. This continued for about an hour until everyone had to depart, when they did it was just Sora again, so she started to flip through channels on her TV.

Kari arrived back at her apartment, in no time flat of course, because she just lives a few doors down. She checked Tai's room, he was sleeping, which was what he seemed to do a lot of lately. So she decided that going in there while he was asleep was too risky, so she would have to wait for him to leave the apartment again and when she got his journal she would start the final phases of her plan. Tai would sleep whenever he got the chance now, he would sleep in class which wasn't too unusual for him, but he did it every day, in every class. He would also sleep whenever his chores were finished, so it seems he would sleep when ever he got the chance, why?

That's the most depressing part, he would dream about Sora, of course not all of these dreams were good dreams. In fact more than ninety percent of them were nightmares, but none the less he still liked to sleep. And when he was awake, he got chores done and listened to music, but again that's still not much for Tai, he wont even play soccer anymore and that was his answer for almost all of his real world problems. All of this information just drove Kari harder in her pursuit in bringing Tai and Sora together. So she would enter his room the next chance she got, take his journal and then discreetly show it to Sora, that should help set things strait...if she could get the journal without Tai knowing that is.


	5. The Long Time Coming Brawl

I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form, this story is for entertainment only. Now please read, review and enjoy.

Tai was awoken by the sound of his bedroom door closing, he caught a small glimpse of Kari before she could fully shut the door. Well Tai was awake now, so he did what he usually did when he couldn't sleep, he listened to music. Tai got up and put in an Ozzy Osbourne CD and went back to his bed, dragging his feet the whole way.  
>He just lied on his bed while listening to Soul sucker, Digging me down and countless other Ozzy songs. Kari was in the living room so she couldn't hear the songs too well, the words just came out muffled, she actually couldn't hear them at all because she had the TV on.<p>

Kari took all the noise from Tai's room as an opportunity, made her way to the phone and dialed Izzy's number.  
>The phone rang about four times before it was answered, "Hello?"<p>

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Its me Kari, I think I know a very simple way to get Sora and Tai together."

"What? Is that so?"

"Yeah I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier."

"And what might that plan be?"

"Show Sora Tai's journal."

There was silence on Izzy's end for several seconds, but finally he spoke again, "Your going to need help with that, looks like this will be complicated after all."

Kari didn't know what Izzy was talking about, so she asked, "Huh? How so?"

"Well you need to get Tai away long enough so you can get his journal and show it to Sora."

"Yeah."

"You will also need someone to keep Matt away in case he decides to drop by."

"Yeah."

"And finally, your going to need someone to keep Mimi away and a way to bypass the fact that Matt and Sora are dating. But don't sweat it, I've got all of that handled."

"Ok thanks Izzy."

"No problem, now we need to inform the others, I'll call them and then we'll all meet at the milkshake bar ok?"

"Got it Izzy, when should we meet there?"

"In about an hour."

"Ok got it, bye."

"Goodbye Kari."

Kari hung up the phone and went to get dressed out of her sleepover outfit. It took Kari about ten minuets to get undressed and get redressed, she then came out of her room, sat on the couch and waited. She decided to wait because the milk shake bar is a ten minuet walk, and she has a little over fourty five minuets so she would wait for a couple of minuets. She waited for about thirty minuets and then silently turned off the TV, slipped out of the apartment and headed towards the milk shake bar. She arrived about five minuets early but Izzy, Ken and Joe were already there.

They greeted her and she took a seat, they waited for the others to arrive and one by one they did except for Davis. Davis was the last to arrive. As he sat down Izzy began to speak, it was planning time. Back at the apartment Tai's CD finished it's last track, but he couldn't hear any noise from anywhere else in the apartment, so he slowly got up and opened his bedroom door. Tai's door was fully open but no sight of Kari, "Kari? Kari?"

Tai slowly exited his room and began looking for Kari, he didn't find her in the kitchen, or the living room, or her room or the bathroom, Tai quickly became panicked, "Kari!"

Tai quickly put on his shoes and ran out of the apartment, down the stairs and out the lobby door. Tai searched for about thirty minutes in alleyways, Yolei's house and Yolei's family's shop. When he didn't find her there, he looked in the park, when he couldn't find her there he went to the place he thought he should have checked first, Matt's house. When he arrived he knocked on the door and who else but Matt answers the door. "Yo whats up Tai?"

Tai had to withhold his anger when he made eye contact with Matt, but he couldn't help but release some of it into an attitude when he spoke, "Nothing that concerns you, now wheres TK?"

Matt didn't like Tai's attitude, but he answered, "At the milk shake bar, and if it has anything to do with my brother than its my business."

Tai's anger increased a little bit at this, "Forget it, just go back to your usual full of shit lifestyle."

Tai quickly made his way to the milk shake bar, hoping to find Kari there and then scream her ear off for leaving without telling him. But at the same time he was fighting hard to keep his mind off of how much he wanted to murder Matt. Matt was angered by Tai's remark, how dare his best friend talk about him like that, yeah he figured that Tai would be devastated that he was dating Sora, but he loved her just as much as Tai did. At least that's what he thought. Matt had felt bad for doing it, but he loved Sora and he just couldn't let Tai have her. Infuriated with his guilt and Tai's words he quickly ran down the street trying to catch up with Tai.

Tai finally arrived at the milk shake bar, he looked through the glass door and saw all of the previous and new digidestined, the only ones that were missing where Tai himself, Matt, Sora and Mimi. You see Tai was only jogging his way down the street while Matt was sprinting after him, so he didn't have much trouble catching up. Just as Tai was about to grab the door handle, Matt caught up with him, "What is up with you and your moody attitude Tai?"

Tai slowly turned around and came face to face with Matt, everyone of the digidestined had now noticed the two outside and just looked on at what was about to happen. Tai couldn't hold all of his anger in any longer, so he let some of it out, "Whats up with me? Whats up with you? you knew I loved Sora and yet you took her from me anyway, you bastard!"

Matt was now exploding with his anger, now all most all of his common sense had left him. Sora had seen Tai rushing out of his apartment and down the stairs, she already knew what he was so frantic about, it was Kari she heard him call her name. Sora followed Tai up until the milk shake bar, she was now watching the spectacle that was going on between Tai and Matt, and she had heard every word they had said so far. She was out of there sight so she just continued to watch. Matt then released some of his anger, "I stole her? Tai I think its clear that she chose me over you, she made her choice and guess what? It was the right choice!"

Tai couldn't take it anymore, he had never felt so much anger towards one human being before, his anger had been building up for four whole months, he just couldn't take it anymore, he finally released it all into a raging frenzy, "You Fucking trader!"

Tai threw a right handed haymaker strait at Matt's face and it fully connected knocking him onto his ass, down onto the sidewalk. Matt was bleeding from the mouth. but not too badly, so he got up, wiped the blood that was trickling from his mouth down onto his chin onto his sleeve and wiped the dust off of him. He then approached Tai and brought up his knee extremely quick, slamming it into Tai's gut, Tai felt the crushing blow of Matt's knee to his gut, causing him to spit up a bit of blood, but he didn't go down. Tai then gave Matt a punch to the gut knocking the wind out of him, this caused Matt to hunch over in pain and spit up a bit of blood as well.

Tai then delivered a right handed uppercut, with all his might, directly to Matt's jaw. This caused Matt to be knocked about two to three feet into the air, he then landed extremely hard onto the concrete sidewalk, so hard in fact there was a loud thud. Sora watched in horror as the two fought over her.

Mimi was just taking a stroll in the city when she caught sight of the long coming battle that was going on between Tai and Matt. Everyone of the digidestined were so focused on the battle between the two strongest people, not just physically, but mentally as well among them, that they didn't notice the dark clouds looming over them. It began to rain but no one even really noticed as they watched Tai and Matt fight, but when lightning and thunder hit the scene people knew it was raining. But they just stood and looked on at the battle taking place before them.

Matt slowly got off the ground, breathing hard with a hateful look in his eyes directed strait at Tai. But Tai had a look of extreme hatred and rage that made Matt's look like a puppy dog pout. Matt then began to speak, "You don't deserve her Tai, your too reckless, too idiotic and too dangerous. Just accept the fact that Sora chose me and move on with your life, face the truth Tai, I'm just better than you!"

"How dare you! You have taken the one person I care about more than anything, and for that I will send you strait to hell!"

"I'll see you there!"

Tai and Matt then rushed at each other, ready to kill one and other, Sora was horrified she couldn't take this, Tears were slowly rolling down her face as she began to scream, "Please stop it!"

But before Sora could stop Tai and Matt, before any of the other digidestined could move, and before Tai and Matt could kill each other everyone of the digidestined were sucked up into a warp hole in the sky. At first Tai didn't even notice what was going on, he just suddenly started seeing black and hearing something, someone screaming. Wait he knew that voice, it was Sora! Tai didn't have time to try and say anything as he blacked out, when he came to he was staring up at the digital world sky. Tai slowly got off the ground and dusted himself off, he began to hastily look around, "Sora! Sora! Sora are you out there?"

When no answer came Tai knew he would have to find her and fast. But before Tai could even take a step he heard a voice, "Boy come to me."

Tai instantly froze at the sound of the voice he had hoped to never hear again. But before he could react he was put in a choke hold by none other than Matt himself. Tai tried to fight it but he had lost some of his adrenaline when he heard the voice, it disturbed him to even think about that thing still being alive. Matt had it locked in tight so it would have been hard to break it if Tai was ready to fight, but now that he was caught off guard it was damn near impossible. But Matt finished himself off when he uttered some of the few words that would get Tai's adrenaline pumping again, "Now its over, now I will come out the victor and I wont have to worry about you anymore. Sora is mine."

Tai was furious once again, he forgot about that voice just as fast as it appeared, Tai tossed his head back and it slammed right into Matt's face. The back headbutt broke Matt's nose so it was now pouring blood, Tai quickly capitalized on this and gave Matt a strong right hook to the face. Matt jerked to the left, Tai then brought his left arm back and shot it forward, slamming his left fist into Matt's gut, hitting him with a hard left handed jab.

This caused Matt to hunch over in pain, Tai once again took advantage and grabbed Matt's head, he then brought his knee up with incredible force, slamming it into Matt's face. This caused Matt to fall back and slam onto the ground, Tai then quickly back paced until he was about fifteen feet away from Matt, he then ran strait at him and just as he sat up he got Tai's trademark ultimate soccer kick right to the face.

After that Matt was out cold, before Tai could move another muscle he heard the voice once again, "Now kill him, kill him, no one would know."

Tai once again froze, no matter how much he hated Matt and how he stole Sora away from him even knowing how much he loved her, he hated the being who's voice was speaking to him just as much. Besides Tai could never have what it takes to kill someone, not even someone as despicable as Matt. So he resisted and as soon as he showed this resistance the voice disappeared. Tai stood there just staring at Matt's bloodied face, Tai couldn't think of what to do, should he help him after what he's done to him?

Tai did some soul searching and had decided on what he had to do, but seeing Matt's face just stopped that plan dead in its tracks. Tai slowly walked over to Matt's unconscious body, Tai looked down at his defeated rival for Sora's heart and began to cry, he then spoke, "Looks like I won the fight, but Matt you have won the most precious thing in both the real world and the digital world, You have won Sora's heart. There is no victory that could compare to that, treat her good Matt. Because if you don't treat her like the most precious, the most caring, the smartest and the most beautiful girl in both the real and digital worlds, then let me tell you, I'll save a personal place in hell, just for you."

With that said, Tai slowly walked off into the forest in search of any of the other digidestined.


	6. Finding All of The Digidestined part 1

I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form, this story is for entertainment only. Here's chapter six, now please read, review and enjoy.

Matt barely noticed that he was being sucked up into the sky before he blacked out, the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was Tai being sucked up as well. While the last thing he heard was Sora's cry's of stop. Matt slowly opened his eyes, he stood up and looked around, "Where am I?"

Matt then looked up at the sky, he now understood, he was in the Digital World. "Then where is...?"

Matt gritted his teeth and began looking around frantically, but he couldn't see Tai or Sora anywhere. Matt stopped and took a deep breath, he needed to calm down, like he could. He couldn't stand what Tai had just said to him, "How dare me? How dare him! How could he say those things? Hasn't he ever heard that you should let the lady choose? He's just fucking jealous! Ooooh, when I get my hands on him, I swear..."

Before Matt could finish his rant, he heard another voice not his own, "This friend of yours, he doesn't sound like a friend. He sounds like a pompous buffoon, who is trying to steal away the girl you love. He sounds like your arch enemy, no he is your arch enemy."

Matt quickly looked around for the source of the voice, that voice sounded frighteningly similar to that monster that Matt and the rest of the Digidestined destroyed. Matt found that there was no one around, at least not in the immediate area. The voice spoke again, "It's like you said, he's reckless, he's arrogant and he's an idiot. Do you really want to risk him doing something stupid and hurting the girl?"

Matt could only come to one conclusion, the voice was coming from inside his own head. Before he could speak to the voice, it spoke once again, "You need to destroy him, you need to wipe him from existence, you must kill Tai!"

"What the hell? Your fucking nuts! I'm not going to kill him!"

Matt was resisting the voice, but it just kept on talking, "Why not? After all, isn't he the one who came at you with a murderous intent in his eyes? Isn't he the one who attacked you? Isn't he the one who's trying to steal away the girl you love? Isn't he trying to take the girl for himself?"

"I, he's...I mean..."

"See? There is no reason to let him continue his meaningless existence, you should wipe him out, save Sora the pain of having to deal with him. Kill him, before he steals the girl away from you!"

Matt was trying to resist the voice with all of his being, but he just couldn't help but give in, letting his will be bent by the mysterious voice. "Hurry, he's close, just follow his voice."

Then Matt heard Tai call out, ""Sora! Sora! Sora are you out there?"

Matt quickly followed Tai's voice, and when Tai stopped moving, apparently frozen in place, Matt got up behind him and put him in a choke hold. After that Matt's vision became blurry and his mind became blank, when his vision finally cleared up and he could think strait, he was able to see and very much feel, Tai's foot connecting with his face, and then everything went black.

He couldn't see, hell he could barely hear, but after a minute of silence, Matt heard Tai speak, "Looks like I won the fight, but Matt you have won the most precious thing in both the real world and the digital world, You have won Sora's heart. There is no victory that could compare to that, treat her good Matt. Because if you don't treat her like the most precious, the most caring, the smartest and the most beautiful girl in both the real and digital worlds, then let me tell you, I'll save a personal place in hell, just for you."

As Matt heard Tai speak he could easily hear the sadness in his voice, anybody could, and to tell the truth he was happy, even if Tai was miserable he was happy. He felt like a real jerk for feeling like this but he couldn't help it. He was the one Sora chose and Tai would leave him alone about it now. Matt couldn't help but slip into true unconsciousness after this.

The last thing Sora saw before she blacked out was Tai, Matt and several other of the Digidestined being sucked up into the sky along with herself. Sora slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the Digital World sky. Sora quickly sat up and looked around for any sign of Tai or Matt. After several seconds of looking around, Sora couldn't help but wonder, "Huh? How did I get into the Digital World? Where's Tai and Matt?"

Sora then heard a familiar voice come from behind her, "Sora?"

Sora quickly stood up and turned around, and she was greeted by the sight of Biyomon standing in front of her, "Sora your here? I thought I was the only one who got sucked into the digital world."

"Biyomon, how did you end up in the Digital World?"

"Well I was in your room when your computer started making strange noises, I went over to check on it and it sucked me into the screen."

Biyomon then noticed the fresh tear marks on Sora's face, "Sora? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sora looked into Biyomon's eyes and took a deep breath, as she did this she couldn't help but shudder.

After telling Biyomon everything that Tai and Matt said and did in the real world, she began to cry again. "I just don't get it, if Tai loves me, then why couldn't he have just said it?"

Sora continued to sob for several seconds until she gasped, "This is all my fault isn't it?"

Biyomon patted Sora's lower back and said "No, don't think that. It isn't true, it's not your fault Sora, and you know that. But you should calm down, because we need to find the others."

Sora wiped the tears away from her eyes, "Your Right lets go."

With that Sora made her way into the forest that was ahead of her to try and find any of the other Digidestined. Sora weaved left and right avoiding the tree's she kept running into, not literally of course. Sora found herself in a clearing after walking for a bit, as soon as she entered the clearing she saw Matt lying on the ground unconscious with a bloodied face.

"Matt?"

"Sora it looks like he's been in another fight."

Sora just nodded her head as she slowly approached Matt's unconscious body. But before she could get close enough to pick touch Matt, something rushed out from the tree's, grabbed Matt and rushed away, it did it so fast in fact that it knocked Sora down in the process. Sora got up and found Matt's body gone, she just stared silently at where his body was wondering what had happened to him. Sora was already traumatized from Tai and Matt's fight earlier, so she just didn't cry this time or even panic. She couldn't help but wonder what just happened and what knocked her on her ass.

Sora shook those thoughts out of her though and continued her search for the rest of the Digidestined.

Tai weaved left and right walking around the tree's that were in front of him, Tai was still crying and he wasn't feeling any better after that beating he gave Matt, in fact he felt worse. He couldn't help but think, "Sora's going to hate me forever, why did I have to be so selfish?"

Tai knew he didn't truly feel bad for hurting Matt, he felt bad because he hurt the guy that Sora was in love with. Tai continued to walk until he came to another clearing, almost identical to the one he was just in except this one was empty. Tai looked around but found nothing, no Sora, no Kari, there was no one in sight at all. Tai left the clearing and picked the search up again, Tai definitely remembered this place and he should have been happier about all the things that were nostalgic to him being around him, especially since he was wearing the same outfit he wore when he first entered the Digital World. The same brown shorts, the same blue t-shirt with yellow collar, the same white gloves and the same pair of sneakers. Minus his goggles of course, he gave those to Davis.

The reason he didn't feel so good about all the nostalgia around him was because his mind was elsewhere. To be specific, his mind was on Sora. But Tai was quickly knocked out of his Sora induced state when he was knocked onto his ass by something that ran so fast, that it knocked down anything or anyone in its way. Tai then wondered aloud, "What the hell was that?"

Tai picked himself up off the ground, feeling the bruise on his stomach, that he had sustained during his fight with Matt back in the real world, from when he got kneed by him. He was also feeling the bruise that was on the front of his neck from Matt's choke hold. Tai shrugged the strange occurrence off and began his search once again, but a little more cautious of his surroundings this time.

Tai walked for what seemed hours, of course it had only been about fourty minutes, but again he was lost in his thoughts so he felt like it had been forever. He kept walking until he heard a voice, "It seems that you have beaten your rival in combat boy, that is very...admirable for a human. But you forgot one thing...you forgot to kill him! It does not matter though, you will have another chance soon."

Before Tai could even process what was just said to him he heard another voice, but this one definitely didn't come from inside his head. "Hello is anyone there?"

Tai recognized the voice as Ken's, but before Tai could respond he heard another voice and it was the one girl he cared just as much about as he did Sora. "Hello? TK? Yolei? is Anybody out there?"

Tai began to sprint in the direction from where he heard Kari's voice and in no time flat he was in another clearing, this one held two people, the first being Ken and the second being Kari. As soon as Kari laid eyes on her brother she froze, it wasn't noticeable but she did it. Kari has seen Tai angry before hell she has even been on the receiving end of his anger once or twice, but she has never ever even had a nightmare that was as menacing as Tai was outside that milk shake bar.

She wasn't exactly afraid of him, just a little shocked about what his pure hatred truly looked like, it freaked her out and it also depressed her to know that he was that torn up by Sora and Matt being together. So she knew that her number one priority had to be getting Sora and Tai together once and for all, so they could be happy. Tai ran over to Kari and picked her up into a hug, lifting her about three feet off the ground, Tai then spoke in a concerned voice, "Kari are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Tai hugged her a little tighter, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine, I promise."

"Good, then I can do this."

Tai then dropped Kari down onto the ground and when she hit the ground she landed on her butt, it was a good thing she was only about three feet off the ground. Tai then spoke in a stern voice, "If you ever leave the apartment without telling me again, you will be in so much trouble with Mom and Dad that even WarGreymon couldn't save you!"

Kari hit the ground, but it didn't hurt, she wasn't surprised by this though. Because she knew her brother wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her, "Oh that, yeah sorry about that."

Kari then mimicked one of the things Tai always used to do around Sora, she began to rub the back of her head with her right hand in the same exact fashion he once did. "Yeah you better be."

Kari nodded her head, Tai then held his hand out to help her up, she of course took his hand and he helped her up off the ground. "So Kari, Ken any luck in finding the others?"

Ken and Kari both just shook their heads in disappointment, Tai nodded his head in understanding and gestured to the direct opposite direction of where he came from, "Well then lets go find them then."

Kari and Ken both nodded their approval and along with Tai, began searching for their friends, the rest of the Digidestined.


	7. Important Author's Note: Please Read!

_**Author's Note! Please Read!**_

Listen, to anyone who was enjoying this story, I sincerely apologize for my long leave of absence. And I apologize, for I will soon be taking this story down. It's been left alone, for far too long, and the writing, is, meh, especially in the first chapter. The fact is, I re-posted this story, again, far too early. I deleted it, then re-posted it, with a few fixes and such. Well that was a while ago, and I didn't really put my all into it. I love the plot of my story, and I wish to continue with writing it. So I will be taking it down soon, but I will, eventually put up, the far better, edited, and cleaned up version. The grammar wasn't too good, and neither was the spelling, especially in the first chapter.

Because the thing is, I can do far better. So, this story will be taken down soon, but I will post it's replacement, soon after. So, I'd appreciate it, if you came back and read the updated, and better version. If your taken back, and decide not to, because of the writing skills you've seen, (I can do far better, trust me.) or you hate long leaves of absence, then I totally understand. But the fact is, this isn't my only story, and I have to try and maintain all of them. But I promise, with the updated and fixed version, that won't happen very often. Now, I bid you farewell, and I hope to see you all, at the better version of this story, when I post it.


End file.
